


i'll cut your little heart out (cause you made me cry)

by chemicalpixie



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/F, Italics, Repetition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpixie/pseuds/chemicalpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>““we’re in this, together, right?”<br/>“till the end,” caroline replies, grabbing bennett’s hand and squeezing it tight.”</p><p>or; bennett, before and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll cut your little heart out (cause you made me cry)

bennett is young and brilliant and she’s

 _stupid stupid stupid_.

she’s in love with caroline (because, as that girl in her neuroscience class keeps reminding her, her infatuation with caroline is obvious to anyone with a brain). sometimes, bennett isn’t sure she has a brain, but caroline likes to remind bennett that she is the smartest person caroline knows and everything feels good in the world again. bennett loves caroline more than anything, and will follow her into the sun if she asks. bennett would do anything for caroline, because caroline is the person that she loves most in the world.  


//  


“we’re in this, together, right?”  
“till the end,” caroline replies, grabbing bennett’s hand and squeezing it tight.  


//  


“leave me. leave me and run,” caroline insists, and bennett won’t. she can’t. she’s never been more in love with anyone in her life. she can’t leave caroline alone. it would break her own heart, and probably caroline’s aside. She just

_can’t can’t can’t_

leave caroline alone here to possibly die.  


//  


bennett is young and in love and she’s

_stupid stupid stupid_

how could she ever think that caroline loved her like she loved caroline? she’s trapped and she’s hurt and there’s more pain than she’s ever felt but it’s not from her arm. it’s from caroline who abandoned her (abandoned her and left her alone and cursed her to die). how could she ever believe that caroline

_love love loved_

her? god bennett is so stupid to think that caroline could love her the way that she loves caroline.  


//  


everything in bennett’s world after that is just

_pain pain pain_

and

 _hurt hurt hurt_.

there is nothing more than she wants then to hurt caroline; she wants to stab her until she dies and she will never forgive her because caroline was the person she loved most and she left her and now caroline is the person she hates most in the world.  


//  


bennett

_loathes loathes loathes_

echo, or caroline, or whoever the hell she is this week and she’s going to hurt her and it will make her feel better because she wants to make caroline feel what she felt than when caroline left her and if she fixes caroline for topher and echo, echo’ll hold her down and let her make caroline

_hurt hurt hurt_

and topher is nice (even if he did hit her that one time) and his lips are soft but he’s nowhere near as good as caroline even though bennett

_hate hate hates_

her and she will make her pay and maybe she could

_love love love_

topher if given enough time and dr. saunders thinks she’s amazing (she looks so much like caroline

_why why why_ )

and then -


End file.
